


King again

by Sharingstories2



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharingstories2/pseuds/Sharingstories2
Summary: After a bad Auror Mission Harry is transported back to the battle of Hogwarts, can Ginny save him from his own mind?Song - King byLauren Aquilina
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005660
Kudos: 3





	King again

**_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?  
Have you gone blind?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
Glass half empty, glass half full  
Well either way you won't be going thirsty  
Count your blessings not your flaws_ **

Harry sat staring at the hospital walls. Memories flashed back to him and he couldn’t keep the tears from flowing. He glanced down at his glass of water, he never had them and they never had him but at the end of the day he knew that no matter what he would always have his good side.

**_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again_ **

The Weasleys minus the two youngest visited him. They talked, he didn’t. It wasn’t like he couldn’t it was just that he didn’t know what to say. Voldemort had been defeated three years ago and then all of a sudden a simple Auror mission bombarded him with memories. Mr. Weasley told him that the only way to move forward was to confront his demons and then everything would be ok again. He could rule the world once more. Harry smiled sadly, he could never be who he was.

**_You don't get what all this is all about  
You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt  
You've got that young blood, set it free_ **

Nobody understood, if he hadn’t second guessed himself those people may still be alive, if he had just done as Ginny asked maybe he wouldn’t of had a breakdown and would be able to be safe enough to be let out but as the blood ran down his finger from yet another blood test he thought that maybe he was never safe enough, after all he did tend to attract trouble.

**_There's method in my madness  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery  
Take it from me_ **

Ginny was the last person to visit him. She said that he had scared her and Harry looked down, he had scared himself. They didn’t say anything until Ginny suggested he got his head out of the clouds and realized he was just one person. He looked at her and she smiled.   
“I get it harry, I got flashbacks from the battle of Hogwarts all the time but stop feeling sorry for yourself it’s unbecoming” Harry smiled and for the first time in three weeks he uttered words.   
“I’ll try”

**_You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again_ **

**_  
_**  
He stood next to the Weasley family and gripped Ginny’s hand. He should’ve known reporters would’ve been camping outside but he never expected him being hurt again was such a big deal. He looked at Ginny who smiled warmly then too Mr Weasley.  
“I’ll rule the world so long as she can be me queen” he said. Mr Weasley smiled broadly.   
“Any time Harry” Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny’s cheek before walking into the sunlight. He could be a king once more. 


End file.
